Harry's Challenge
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How much courage does Harry have to tell Ginny how he feels about her.


Harry's Challenge

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.

A/N: I hope you like it. It a Harry/Ginny fanfic but I also couldn't help but add a little of Hermione/Ron 

"Ron, could I possibly take Ginny out for a date"  
"Ron, could I date your little sister." No No that won't work.  
"Ron, as your best mate could I ask Ginny out?"

Harry stood infront of the mirror in his room at his Privet Drive home.  
Normally Harry was not happy coming to his aunt and uncles home in Surrey, but atleast it meant he was away from Ginny for a few days. Harry tried over and over to get of rid of these feelings for Ginny but so far nothing helped.

He even tried making a list of the Pro's and Con's of admitting his feelings to Ginny. The main problem for Harry was that she was the sister of his best friend. He would never wish to mess with his friendship to Ron. There was also the fact that he was older then her.

No matter how Harry wrote the list he always ended up with more Con's then Pro's. Even with all the Con's Harry knew that he only wanted Ginny and he would do anything to be with her, even with all the obsticals ahead of him.

Harry only had a few more hours before Mr Weasley was coming to fetch him so he could join them at the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday. It was always nice to spend the summers there but since he realised his feelings for Ginny he didn't know how to act around her.

Harry knew one thing. If he wanted to even think of a life with Ginny he would have to talk to Ron first and somehow that seemed to be the biggest challenge Harry had to deal with.

Mr weasley had of course been on time to collect him, so Harry couln't even steal a few extra minutes to prepare. The traveling time to the Burrow was done in a few minutes, the joy of the wizarding world. You don't have to travel for hours to get to your destination.

Harry stood nervously in the kitchen of the Weasley's home as he said Hallo to Mrs Weasley. Harry went up to Ron's room with all his luggage. The time had come to ask Ron for his permission but he still wasn't sure how.

As Harry made it to Ron's room he was surprised to find Ginny sitting on one of the beds.  
"Hiya Harry, how is your summer so far? Did those muggles treat you alright"  
"Um...yeah...they were fine"  
Harry felt so silly. In the last few years he had fought Lord Voldemort, fought a dragon and even escaped the Merpeople, but yet he couldn't have a proper conversation with Ginny.

Luckily Mrs Weasley had called her down to go and help in the kitchen. Harry loved getting to spend time with Ginny but he still felt he had to talk to Ron first. Unfortunately things didn't go the way Harry wanted it to when Ginny left.

"Do you know that she is growing up to fast. She broke up with Dean and now it seams there is someone else she likes." Harry's felt like his heart was beinging ripped out of his chest has Ron continued telling him about this new love in Ginny's life. "Who...who is this new love"  
"She won't say. She did let it slip that he's older. Thats all I've been able to get out of her"  
Harry didn't know if he wanted to hear anymore.

Harry wasn't sure if he should still wanted to tell Ron about is feelings for Ginny. Luckily he didn't get alot of time to think it about before there was a knock on the door.  
It was Hermione. Harry was glad that a new distraction arrived.

"Hey Harry. How has your summer been so far"  
"Hiya Hermione, it's been ok"  
Harry took a seat on his bed and relaxed. It took him a while before he noticed that Hermione was shooting Ron a strange look and he was returning an exact same look to her.

"Guys, whats going on. Is there something I need to know"  
"Well...um..." Hermione looked at him and started blushing.  
"We...need to..um" You tell him I can't.  
"Tell me what"  
"Well mate, it's just...um...Hermione and I thought it best to tell you first before we let anyone else know"  
Harry waited for Ron to finish the news but neither Ron or Hermione said anything.

"Well, what do you need to tell me"  
Hermione took a seat next to Ron and took one of his hands in hers.  
"Well, Ron and I have finally admitted our feelings of love for each other"  
Harry was shocked at what he just heard and could only think of one thing to say.  
"It's about time!"

"What." Hermione and Ron were really surprised at this response to their news.  
"What do you mean it's about time"  
"Well the way you two have been going on since our third year I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner"  
Hermione blushed and Ron just tried to hide behind her as they both felt so ashamed. Neither one realised that they had acted so badly and especially the fact that they didn't realise their feelings sooner.

"Ron, mom wants you downstairs to come and help with lunch." Ginny had just rushed into the room. Harry didn't even hear her coming up the stairs but she was gone again as quickly as she arrived. Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss and left the room. Harry couldn't help but smile at how cute they were together.

Hermione stayed on the bed across from Harry and just looked at him.  
"What is it. Why are you looking at me like that"  
"So, Ron and I have finally declared our feelings for each other. When are you going to tell Ginny that you like her"  
Harry nearly fell of the bed. He didn't realise before that his feelings with visible for others to see.  
"Does Ginny know"  
"No"  
"Does Ron know"  
"NO, but you are going to have to tell her sooner or later. I know it will all work out and don't even worry about Ron. He'll just be happy it's you rather then someone else."

Hermione left Harry alone in the room and went to join Ron and Ginny in the kitchen.  
Harry was confused. Should he tell her how he feels? Should he tell Ron? Should he wait to find out who Ginny likes? Harry was more confused now then ever before. After what felt like hours Harry was called downstair for lunch. Harry was able to escape is problems for a few minutes as he made his way down to the kitchen.

By dinner time everyone in the house had been informed of Ron and Hermione's relationship. Mrs Weasley looked the happiest of all. At one stage she was talking what type of dress Hermione could wear for their wedding. Ron naturally choked on his food as he heard this part of the conversation.

Fred and George of course took every oppertunity to make fun of their little brother but they made sure that Hermione knew how pleased they were for them. Harry wished that it was him they were happy with. Happy at the thought that maybe one day he would be an official member of the Weasley family.Harry wasn't able to stay long in Ginny's presence, so straight after dinner he went for a walk in the garden and down to the lake.

Harry couldn't have been walking long because he had just reached the river bank when he heard footsteps. Harry turned around to greet the unexpected guest only to find Ginny standing behind him. He had just assumed it was Ron or Hermione. He forgot that they sneeked off to be by themselves.

"Ginny...um what are you doing here"  
"I saw you going for a walk and thought that you might like some company"  
Harry was unsure of what to say so they just started walking along the riverside.

"Harry, are you upset with me, did I do or say anything wrong"  
Harry was suprised had this question.  
"No, you did nothing wrong." Harry couldn't say it quick enough. "Then why are you acting so strange around me. You've been here a whole day but haven't said maybe more then two sentances. What is going on"  
Harry looked over at the lake not wanting to answer her.  
Ginny grabbed by his arms and pulled him so that he faced her.

"Harry what is wrong"  
Without out being able to control himself Harry bend his head down and placed his lips onto Ginny's soft lips. Harry was about to pull away, thinking she was about to hit him, but to his surprise she returned the kiss. As Harry grabbed her into his embrace it felt to him as if all the evil in the world dissapear around him.

As quickly as it started it ended. Harry pulled away and looked Ginny in the eyes.  
"This is wrong"  
"What. Why"  
Harry could see the fear and hurt in her eyes.  
"The kiss was wonderful, but I just thinkI should talk to Ron first before we take this even further"  
Both Ginny and Harry knew what he just said was true. They couldn't go further without knowing that Ron was alright with it. The time had come that Harry had to face his best friend and ask him the most important question ever.

Ginny went off to find Hermione and tell her the good news. Ginny knew atleast that if Ron had trouble with her relationship with Harry then Hermione would kick his butt. Ginny kept pacing back and forth in her room while Hermione tried to calm her down.  
Hermione tried to tell her that nothing bad was going to happen.

What seemed like hours, but was only 1 had passed when Harry finally arrived. He looked sad and depressed and both Ginny and Hermione were about to say something when Harry just walked up to her and gave Ginny the most tender kiss ever. Ron also finally entered the room and joined Hermione on the bed.

The next morning there was only talk about the 2 new couples, Hermione with Ron and Ginny with Harry. Harry couldn't help but noticed Mrs Weasley with the biggest smile he had ever seen. He himself also had a big smile sitting at the table with Ginny's hand in his.

Please let me know what you all think. I hope you all like it. 


End file.
